Une autre chance
by Noan
Summary: [Suite Battu mais pe lu à part] Heero, militaire de son état, rentre d'une mission de 5 mois en Afrique du sud, le soir de Noel....


On me l'a demandé, et bien la voilà!!!

**Mon 1er cadeau de Noël: la séquelle de "Battu"!!**

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'histoire originale!!!

Disclam': Rien est à moi même si je prie encore très fort, Noël c'est dimanche !!

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction!!

Sur ce, **JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES**

Et Bonne lecture!!

-

-

**Une autre chance**

-

-

Heero soupira en souriant.

Un peu de buée sortit de sa bouche. Le froid était vif et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble.

Cela faisait 5 mois qu'il n'était pas rentré à cause d'une opération militaire dans le sud de l'Afrique.

Ca avait été un véritable choc question température quand ils avaient atterri quelques heures plus tôt. La veille encore, il était en tee-shirt et transpirait sous le soleil de plomb.

-

Il affirma sa prise sur son sac et grimpa les 4 étages qui le séparaient encore de son appartement.

Il lui tardait vraiment de rentrer.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie depuis qu'il savait leur date de retour en France, c'était de retrouver Duo.

-

Duo…..

Ce jeune homme qu'il avait arraché à un frère trop possessif et violent, un soir où le jeune homme avait bien failli perdre la vie.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience à Heero pour qu'il accepte enfin de se confier et de lui faire confiance.

Au début, le métis s'était découragé un nombre incalculable de fois avant de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-

Sachant que Duo n'avait plus aucune ressource depuis l'incarcération de son frère, il avait fait ouvrir un compte à son nom et y virer régulièrement de quoi le faire vivre un minimum.

Duo avait protesté au début, arguant qu'il pouvait arrêter ses études et trouver du travail mais Heero avait tenu bon.

Le natté avait fini par accepter à la seule condition qu'il lui rembourse tout une fois qu'il le pourrait.

-

Il lui avait même proposé de venir vivre avec lui mais encore une fois, Duo refusa, ne voulant pas être un poids pour lui dans son quotidien.

Kami-sama qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait.

Heero n'avait pas insisté, conscient de son besoin d'intimité et de refaire le point avec cette partie de sa vie qui s'achevait.

Il lui avait quand même fait faire un double de ses clés juste avant qu'il ne parte en Afrique en lui disant qu'il pouvait y venir quand il voulait s'il en avait besoin.

-

Alors qu'il glissait la clé dans sa serrure, Heero espérait très fort que l'Américain y soit.

Il entra et balança son sac dans un coin du couloir.

L'absence de lumière le déçut un peu mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de son retour, pourtant il put s'empêcher de regretter la non présence de Duo à son retour.

Il alla dans le salon et alluma la lumière. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître son appartement.

Un sapin trônait dans le fond de la pièce et chaque fenêtre, chaque meuble, chaque pant de mur sans oublier le plafond était décoré.

-

Heero sourit.

Il en oublia son début de déception et alla prendre une douche. Il passa par sa chambre pour y prendre quelques affaires et s'aperçut que les draps de son lit avaient été changés, sauf la housse de son coussin.

Une chaleur diffuse se répandit dans tout son être. Duo avait dormi dans son lit et s'il n'était pas homme à rester maître de ses émotions, il en aurait pleuré de joie.

Il se savait amoureux depuis longtemps déjà, le sentiment de protection qui était né quand il avait rencontré Duo la première fois s'était très vite transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond mais il s'était toujours obligé à ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme.

Il avait eu peur même que celui-ci, pendant ces quelques mois loin de lui ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

-

-

Duo fut surpris de trouver la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Heero depuis près d'un mois et, hormis qu'il devait rentrer fin décembre ou début janvier, il ne savait rien de plus.

Heero lui avait dit dans son dernier courrier qu'il serait coupé de tout moyen de communication jusqu'à son retour en France et qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'il le pourrait.

Le jeune homme entra prudemment dans l'appartement, cela pouvait tout à fait être un voleur même si son cœur avait redoublé d'allure quand il avait vu que la porte n'était pas fermée.

-

Même s'il avait encore du mal à accepter que son unique famille, son frère soit en prison par sa faute, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que le destin avait mis ce drôle de gars sur sa route.

Froid et distant, Heero Yuy n'était pas vraiment le modèle de l'âme charitable tel que l'on pourrait se l'imaginer.

Très peu causant et parfois même un peu rude, il avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'il tourne la page, l'aidant financièrement et moralement à supporter cette épreuve.

Sans son aide, il serait mort à présent et il remerciait chaque jour le ciel de lui avoir envoyé cet homme pour ange gardien.

-

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement quand il vit le sac vert kaki dans un coin, près de la porte d'entrée.

Le natté laissa tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, à savoir un cadeau pour Quatre, un ami d'Heero qui était très vite devenu le sien et qui devait être son hôte pour ce réveillon de Noël, et courut jusque dans le salon.

Ne l'y trouvant pas, il fouilla chaque pièce une à une et entra comme une furie dans la salle de bain en criant.

« HEERO ??? »

Il s'arrêta brutalement sur la pas de la porte, les joues rougies de gène.

Heero était bien là, sous la douche.

Rapidement il fit demi tour et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son protecteur.

-

-

En entendant son prénom, Heero se rinça aussi vite qu'il le put, se sécha en quatrième vitesse et enfila son jean le plus vite qu'il le put avant d'ouvrir la porte comme un fou.

Duo était prostré sur son lit et n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction.

« Duo ? »

Heero s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'appel et alors que le métis allait réitérer, le natté releva le nez, les joues toujours aussi rouges et il se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu es enfin rentré !! »

Le militaire sourit et referma ses bras sur le corps de Duo. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre, en silence.

Finalement, Duo se releva, conscient de la position équivoque dans laquelle ils étaient précédemment.

-

Ce fut là qu'Heero remarqua la tenue du jeune homme.

« Tu sors ? »

Duo le regarda sans comprendre puis se tapa le front. Il avait presque oublié Quatre avec le retour imprévu d'Heero.

« Je suis invité chez Quatre pour le réveillon.

Oh.

Mais je peux annul….

Non ! Je viens avec toi… enfin si tu veux.

Oh oui !! Quatre sera ravi de la surprise !! »

Heero acquiesça, ébloui par le superbe sourire que lui dédiait le natté.

Celui-ci finit par lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je vais te laisser t'habiller. J'étais juste venu voir si j'avais bien tout éteint avant de partir. »

Heero ne releva pas et le laissa sortir de la pièce.

-

Dieu qu'ils étaient loin du jeune homme au regard apeuré et au visage meurtri par les coups et la vie.

Tout en choisissant les vêtements qu'il allait porter, il songea à tout ce que Duo avait traversé.

Il n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile.

Sa mère était morte en couche, le laissa avec un demi-frère né d'un premier mariage de sa mère et son père fou de chagrin. Celui-ci avait sombré dans l'alcool et avait commencé à devenir violent avec le petit Duo qu'il rendait responsable de la mort de sa femme.

Milliardo s'était très vite interposé entre ce père devenu irresponsable et son petit frère. Dans une crise plus démente que les autres, Milliardo tua cet homme devenu étranger dans un geste de légitime défense.

Le jeune homme, alors âgé de 21 ans avait pris son frère en charge et pourvoyait à ses besoins mais le climat dans lequel il avait grandi avait formé son caractère et quand Duo voulut prendre son envol, ce fut l'escalade vers l'horreur.

Heero admirait vraiment Duo pour ne pas être devenu amer alors que lui avait coupé toute relation sociale quand ses parents et son petit frère se tuèrent dans un accident de voiture.

-

Il choisit un jean noir avec un sous-pull de la même couleur sous un pull blanc.

Il sortit et passa dans le salon où Duo attendait qu'il ait fini. Celui-ci fit mine de se lever pour le suivre dans l'entrée.

« Attends ! Reste ici encore quelques minutes s'il te plait. »

Duo leva les sourcils mais fit ce que le jeune homme lui demandait.

Heero alla attraper son sac et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il chercha un sac et ouvrit son sac d'où il sortit trois présents qu'il avait ramené d'Afrique pour Quatre, Sally et Duo.

Une fois le tout parfaitement dissimulé, il appela Duo pour qu'ils puissent y aller.

-

-

« Duo !! On ne t'attendait plus !!

Bonsoir Quatre ! Excuses moi, j'ai eu une surprise de dernière minute. »

Derrière le natté, Quatre put voir une silhouette se dessiner sous son perron.

« HEERO !!!! »

Le blond sauta dans les bras de son ami, heureux de le revoir après ces 5 mois d'absence !!

« On ne t'attendait pas avant au moins une semaine.

Hn. La mission s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu. Je veux bien tout te raconter mais dedans.

Oh oui !! Excusez-moi ! Entrez vite ! »

Ils suivirent le maître de maison jusque dans le salon où 3 autres personnes les attendaient.

-

« Heero, je te présente Trowa, mon compagnon. »

Quatre lui désigna un jeune homme d'environ son âge, 22 ou 23 ans, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon face à la cheminée.

Celui-ci se leva et vint serrer la main du nouveau venu avant de donner l'accolade à Duo.

« Et Wufei, le fiancé de Sally. »

Le jeune homme sus-nommé était un bel asiatique d'environ 26 ou 27 ans qui tenait Sally par la taille.

Il lui fit un signe de tête auquel Heero répondit courtoisement. Sally donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon.

« Eh !!

Tous les mêmes !! »

Sally vint embrasser Heero sur les deux joues, ignorant complètement la main qu'il lui tendait et fit de même avec Duo qui lui rendit bien volontiers son étreinte.

Finalement les deux asiatiques se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main.

-

Duo donna de suite son cadeau à Quatre.

« Excuses-moi mais je ne peux faire plus.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Duo ! Oh une bouteille de Monbazillac ! On va la boire avec le foie gras ! »

Heero, de son côté, avisa un sapin encore plus grand que celui qui trônait dans son propre salon et y déposa son paquet au milieu d'autres déjà installés.

Ils prirent l'apéritif avant de passer à table.

-

Duo aida son hôte au service malgré ses protestations.

Heero apprit que Trowa était un collègue de Duo dans le café où il travaillait trois soirs par semaine et que c'était grâce à lui si Quatre et le jeune homme étaient ensemble.

Le métis fronça les sourcils d'apprendre que le natté travaillait mais il ne releva pas, il comprenait parfaitement que celui-ci veuille sans sortir par lui-même mais ne put empêcher un certain vague-à-l'âme d'étreindre son cœur.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et minuit arriva bien vite.

-

Quatre, toujours accompagné de Duo allèrent chercher le champagne dans la cuisine.

« Zut, j'ai oublié un verre !

Bouge pas Kitty, j'y vais. »

Le natté sortit rapidement.

Heero se leva à son tour, une envie présente d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes se faisait sentir.

Il manqua de percuter le natté dans l'entrée du salon.

« STOOOOPPPP !!! »

Heero et Duo se tournèrent vivement vers Quatre qui venait de crier.

« Ben, ça va pas Quatre ?

Regardez au dessus de vous. »

Les deux concernés levèrent le nez et tombèrent sur une branche de gui.

Les joues de Duo gagnèrent des records de rougeur tandis qu'Heero ne savait plus où regarder pour ne pas poser ses yeux ni sur le natté ni sur les autres présents dans le salon.

« Vous connaissez tous les deux la tradition ? »

La question était purement rhétorique, leur gène à tous les deux était perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-

Heero se reprit le premier et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Duo.

Le natté eut presque l'impression que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles tellement il avait chaud alors qu'Heero était déjà parti.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé et un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres.

Quatre lui fit un petit clin d'œil, le jeune homme étant au courant de la tendre passion que son ami nourrissait pour le métis.

Il lui devait bien ce petit bonheur. Il en profita pour se boudiner un peu plus contre son compagnon.

-

Le métis revint dans le salon et adressa un petit sourire à Duo avant de commencer la distribution des cadeaux.

Heero offrit un échiquier en bois d'ébène à Quatre et un mélange de plantes médicinales à Sally.

Quand la tournée fut fini, Trowa alla chercher un plus gros paquet qu'il donna à Duo.

« De notre part à tous.

OH MON DIEU !!!! »

Un bel ordinateur portable trônait à présent sur ses genoux.

« Ce sera plus simple pour tes études d'architecture. Tu n'auras plus à perdre des heures à la bibliothèque du campus à refaire tes plans sur ordinateur. »

Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux.

C'était trop pour lui, il éclata en larmes. Heero qui était juste à côté de lui le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne mérite pas tout ça, vous êtes trop gentil avec moi….

Chuuut !! Si tu le mérites Duo, toi aussi tu as droit à ta part de bonheur. »

Le jeune homme releva le nez, les joues encore baignées de larmes et alla embrasser tout le monde.

-

La soirée reprit son cours et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir.

Duo et Heero prirent congés de leur ami vers 2h du matin. Arrivé devant la porte de leur immeuble, le métis rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure de Quatre.

« Je t'offre un dernier verre ? »

La question était bateau mais Heero voulait lui offrir son cadeau qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui donner devant tous les autres.

« Je….Heu…Oui, je passe chez moi déposer ça avant ! »

Ils entrèrent et Heero laissa le natté au troisième avant de monter jusque chez lui.

-

Duo déboula chez lui, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Il déposa le pc sur la table de la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre où il n'avait plus dormi depuis qu'Heero était parti.

Il s'allongea sur le sol à côté de son lit et sortit d'en dessous un petit tableau où une geisha se recoiffait.

Le jeune homme le contempla un instant. Il était très fier de son coup de pinceau mais maintenant qu'il allait l'offrir à Heero, il hésitait. Est-ce que ça allait lui plaire ?

C'était tellement peu comparé à ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis près d'un an maintenant.

Il inspira un grand coup et sortit de chez lui, son présent sous le bras.

-

Heero s'était laissé tomber sur son canapé.

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le furtif baiser qu'il avait donné à Duo plutôt dans la soirée.

Il n'avait pas pu vraiment l'embrasser devant les autres, pas pour un premier baiser qu'il espérait vraiment suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit et laissa glisser dans sa main son contenu.

Un petit collier fait de plusieurs perles d'ivoire, symbole de pureté et au centre de celui-ci, une petite émeraude brut, symbole d'amour.

Ce petit bijou avait de suite accroché son regard et la vision de cette petite merveille au cou de Duo s'était imposé à lui.

Il n'avait aucune idée du comment il allait réagir mais….

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un coup à la porte.

-

Duo entra tandis qu'Heero se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre deux verres.

Le natté était tout bonnement incapable de tenir en place et faisait les cents pas en attendant que le métis revienne.

Il ôta son pull pour être plus à l'aise.

Bon Dieu ! Il se faisait l'effet d'une jeune fille en fleur qui attend son premier amour, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux en soit à part qu'il était un garçon.

Jamais il n'avait eu de petits copains ou copines, Milliardo ne l'aurait jamais permis.

« Assis-toi. »

Duo sursauta d'entendre la voix d'Heero si près de lui.

« Je… Heu…. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Heero leva un sourcil, surpris.

Le natté se pencha pour attraper son cadeau qu'il avait posé contre un fauteuil et le tendit au métis.

« C'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira. »

Le jeune homme avait alors détourné les yeux, les joues de nouveau toutes rouges.

-

Heero posa les deux verres qu'il avait à la main et prit la toile. Il émit un sifflement admiratif, le dessin était magnifique par contre, malgré ses origines japonaises du côté de son père, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était écrit sur le bord de la toile.

« C'est superbe !! Mais tu as du te ruiner !!

Non, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Le sourire qu'affichait Duo lui fit manquer un battement de cœur.

« Tu es très doué. Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir vu d'autres dessins de toi. »

Le sourire du jeune homme se fana.

Heero se mordit la joue. La raison était évidente. Il changea rapidement de sujet, il ne voulait pas que cette soirée soit gâchée par l'ombre du passé du natté.

« Qui a-t-il d'écrit ?

Tu ne parles pas japonais ?

Non. »

Ce fut autour de Duo de se mordre la joue.

« Eh bien… C'est un poème traditionnel qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui attend le retour de son mari parti au combat. »

Les lèvres d'Heero s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tournes-toi. »

Duo s'exécuta, presque trop content qu'Heero ne lui pose aucune question.

Mais il sursauta quand il sentit un objet froid se poser autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que…..

Va voir dans le miroir de ma chambre. »

Le natté lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et suivit son conseil, Heero lui emboîta le pas.

-

Duo écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le collier.

« Heero….. »

Le sus-nommé était juste derrière lui, son regard rivé au sien au travers du miroir. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Il est vraiment magnifique sur toi. »

Le natté se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

Ils se laissèrent aller quelques secondes à cet instant unique, doux lien qui se tisse entre deux cœurs qui battent au même rythme avant que les corps ne s'accordent.

Heero posa ses mains sur les joues de Duo, les caressant doucement du pouce avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres qu'il captura tendrement, l'entraînant dans un baiser doux et pourtant si brûlant.

-

« Joyeux Noël….. »

-

-

Evidemment, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires!!

Kisu et re- Joyeux Noel!!

Noan


End file.
